


with you, my world has started

by praesaepe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praesaepe/pseuds/praesaepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, Barnes, explain to me exactly why we are in this mess.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	with you, my world has started

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [hyemi's](http://captainfart.tumblr.com/) headcanon post [here](http://captainfart.tumblr.com/post/85287682775/its-steve-and-buckys-first-new-year-together-in)  
> it kind of draws from comic and movie canon? I don't know
> 
> title from "One Day More" from Les Mis

“Okay, Barnes, explain to me _exactly_ why we are in this mess.”

\--

It was Clint’s fault.

“So, Rogers,” he said, sliding into a seat at the kitchen counter. They were on the main living floor of the Avengers tower, and Bucky had just walked into the kitchen behind Clint yawning and stretching his arms. Steve looked up from the eggs he was scrambling to raise an eyebrow.

“Yes?”

“Are you planning on going to the ball drop this year?” Clint asked.

“I don’t know,” Steve said, shrugging. “There’s always too many people for comfort, and it’s not exactly easy for Captain America to remain inconspicuous.” Clint rolled his eyes.

“You have to at least once in your life, dude. It’s a New York tradition,” he said. “Though I agree that any more than going to the ball drop would probably cause you to hate the masses of humanity and make you want to stop saving them.” This time it was Steve who rolled his eyes.

“First of all, I’ve gone to the ball drop multiple times. It’s been a tradition for over 100 years. Secondly, I’m just not sure if it’s the best idea, Clint,” Steve said.

“Huh. Didn’t know that. But suit yourself. Barnes, are you going?” Clint turned to Bucky, who was watching with mild amusement.

“Maybe.  I’m kind of with Steve on this one. Too many people,” he admitted. Clint smacked the table, the loud noise, making Steve and Bucky flinch.

“That’s it. Rogers, you’re taking Barnes to the ball drop. No excuses,” Clint put his finger up when Steve opened his mouth to talk. “You’re not going to hole yourselves up in the tower and whine about there being ‘too many people’.” Steve glared at him.

“But you’re not going, are you?” he asked. “If it’s such a big deal, why aren’t you going?”

“I went last year,” Clint said. “Also, Kate said she might stop by my apartment that night. I wouldn’t want to let her down.”

“I’ll never understand why she puts up with you,” Steve said. “Fine, I’ll go. Bucky, are you coming with me?” Bucky looked considerate for a moment. “Please?” Steve thrust his lip into a pout for emphasis. Bucky laughed.

“Of course I’ll go,” he said, patting Steve on the arm. “Now, are you going to share those eggs or do I have to make my own?” Steve laughed and scraped eggs onto two plates he pulled from the cupboard.

“Married,” Clint mumbled as he walked out of the kitchen.

“You have any idea what he just said?” Steve said, sitting at the kitchen table across from Bucky. Bucky shrugged and shoveled a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

\--

“Security is a bit tighter than I remembered,” Bucky said as they went through yet another security checkpoint. A police officer patted him down, and for a moment he was extremely grateful for the skin camouflage Stark had made for his arm.

“The world’s become a bit less safe,” Steve said.

“Do they honestly think Captain America is going to launch a terrorist attack on Times Square, though?” Bucky said. Steve snorted.

“They’re just being thorough,” he said. They filed into a pen and found themselves pressed against one of the barriers. Unfortunately, this made it easier for the cameras to find them.

“Steve Rogers! I didn’t expect to see you here tonight,” a smiling reporter trotted up to them, camera man close behind. Steve stifled a sigh and smiled.

“I haven’t been to one of these since 1940, ma’am,” he said. “I thought it would be fun to come, though, obviously, a lot has changed since then.” Bucky snorted and rolled his eyes. Steve stepped on his foot, eyes never leaving the reporter. Bucky scowled and pulled his coat around himself more tightly.

“Bucky Barnes! You too?” The reporter turned to Bucky.

“In the flesh,” Bucky said, raising his hands. He frowned theatrically and looked at his gloved left hand. “Well, mostly.” The reporter blinked in confusion as Steve’s shoulders shook with silent laughter. Finally, she turned back to Steve.

“So, are you excited to watch the ball drop for the first time in 70 years, then?” she asked, holding out the microphone in her hand expectantly.

“Definitely,” Steve said.

“Well, thank you for your time, Mr. Rogers,” the woman said. She hurried away, cell phone in hand, most likely calling her network to tell them she had just gotten a short interview with Captain America and Bucky Barnes.

“You realize now we’re going to be all over the TV tonight, right?” Bucky said. “Even if they aren’t interviewing us, we’ll still be there.”

“I can’t really help it, Buck,” Steve said, shrugging.

“Whatever. Fuck, it’s freezing,” Bucky said, rubbing his hands together and shivering. Steve grinned.

“Feels fine to me,” he said. “Maybe even a bit warm. I should take off my coat.” Steve made motions as if to do so and got a scowl from Bucky.

“Fuck you and your fucking super-serum,” he hissed. Steve pressed up against Bucky, willing his body heat to him. Bucky scowled, but didn’t complain.

\--

“The countdown is about to start!” Steve said. He nudged him with an elbow. Bucky looked at him and grinned. They looked up at the ball right as the screen flashed a ten and the crowd around them began screaming the numbers.

“You remember the old tradition?” Bucky yelled over the noise.

“Which one?” Steve yelled back.

“The one where you kiss someone you love at midnight,” Bucky replied, “and you’ll have good luck for the entire year.”

“Wait, what-“ Steve was cut off as the countdown reached zero and Bucky grabbed him by his coat and pulled him forward, bringing their lips together. Steve froze for a second before responding enthusiastically, opening his mouth and wrapping an arm around Bucky’s waist. The other came up to rest at the nape of his neck, subtly pulling him closer. Eventually they had to break for air and rested their foreheads against each other.

“Damn, Rogers, didn’t know you had it in you,” he breathed, grinning.

“There are at least five cameras pointing at us,” Steve said.

“Six, actually,” Bucky said. “I find I don’t really care, though.”

“You should’ve done that a long time ago,” Steve said. “Would have saved us a lot of trouble.”

“Then I suggest we start making up for it,” Bucky chuckled, pulling Steve down for another kiss.

\--

“Sorry, Director Fury.”

“You’re not sorry and you know it. Get out of my office. I think Rogers has been pacing there for the last twenty minutes.”

“Yes sir.”

Nick sighed as he watched Barnes run out of the office with the biggest smile he’d seen on the man’s face since they had gotten him back before calling Hill about the press release.


End file.
